


224 Days, Give or Take

by R_Armchair



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, If you find fiveya squicky i suggest you bounce, Missing Scene, Siblings, Spoilers, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Armchair/pseuds/R_Armchair
Summary: Additional, missing, and amended scenes for the season two finale.Spoilers...obviously.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	224 Days, Give or Take

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil somethin’ somethin’ to celebrate season 2 =D

Vanya eased the car out of the alley and back onto the street.Whenever she checked her mirrors, her eyes caught on Five.Her memories were fresh, unearthed within the hour.Because of this, she noticed something the other siblings had missed.

“How old are you?” she asked, taking a right at the intersection.

“See.See!It’s not just me who thinks he’s gonna grow up hot.Our combined Hargreeve’s sexiness alone has averted the apocalypse twice,” Klaus said while emphatically reaching back to use Luther’s head as a bongo drum.

“Fifty-eight.” Five glared at Klaus through the rearview.

“That’s not quit what...” Vanya began to interject.She was immediately cut off.

“He’s not ugly, but I wouldn’t say he’d book a modeling gig.And he’s still short,” Luther said, since he was the only one to get more than a passing glance through a vortex at the older Five.

“Excuse me?”Five said, bracing his foot on the dashboard so he could octopus-crawl over the seats.

“Not everyone can have the sort of beauty that inspires a following,” Klaus mumbled when Five used his jaw as a climbing hold.

“At least I’m not a gorilla.Dad always knew you were closer to the monkeys than the rest of us.”

“Maybe I should have let the old fart put you out of your misery like he wanted.”

There was a great deal of smacking hands and flailing limbs.Diego tried helping, but somehow he took a punch to his knife wound.He shrieked in pain and clocked Allison in the eye.

“Shut up!”Vanya shouted, slamming the breaks.The air shimmered and stilled before anyone took notice.

There was silence as Five guiltily slunk back into his spot at the front.Taking her hand off the wheel, she grazed her fingertips across his cheekbone.

“How old is your body?”

He blinked.“Thirteen.”

“That can’t be right,” she insisted, ignoring the whispers from the back seat.“How long were you separated from us?”

“None.I met up with Diego a week ago.”

“Jesus.You’ve aged at least a year.”

Allison leaned over the backrest.“Holy shit.She’s right. You’re growing like a weed.”

“Puberty’s a bitch,” Five said, but he didn’t seem displeased by the development.

* * *

Dot, Herb, and Diego were busy returning equipment to the commission.Luther was digging graves.Klaus was nowhere to be found.Allison had gone home to settle her affairs.

Five remained alone on the the steps of the farmhouse.The wood boards creaked as Vanya sat down beside him.When he held out his hand, she took it.

“You ask Sissy?”

“Not yet,” Vanya answered.“When I tried the last time, she wrote a goodbye note.I doubt she’ll upend everything to come to the future willingly.”

“It never hurts to ask.”There was the saddest little smile on his face.It didn’t suit him the way his malicious grin did.“At least she was here for you now.There’s nothing worse than being alone.”

She sighed and bit the corner of her lip.“Self-awareness if supposed to prevent you from making the same mistakes over and over again.But it hurts like hell.”She scratched at her pant leg, pilling the fabric.“I just saw all my mistakes in technicolor, so I know that I still keep making them.Trusting the wrong people.”Looking up, she met his eyes in a steady gaze.“I will love anyone that gives me the slightest attention.Even if they’re married.”

“Don’t forget murderers.”

Vanya laughed to her own dismay.“Maybe a mannequin will solve my problems.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” he said, nudging her shoulder.“But I’m serious about asking her.I would’ve killed to have someone with me.Hell, even Luther would’ve sufficed.”

Vanya just shook her head and leaned against him.“And if she says no?”

“It may have taken decades the first time and months the second, but, Vanya,” he said, running his hand through her hair and pressing her to his chest.“I will always come back for you.Everything I’ve ever done is to be with my family.You can trust that I love you.”

He kissed her forehead, and then let go.

* * *

It was time.They would join hands.Five would engage the suitcase.They’d all zap back to the present.

There was a moment of uncertainty that sent a shiver through the siblings.Five dropped the case and turned to Vanya.

“I grew a year in fourteen days.In two hundred twenty-four days I’ll be thirty.Less than a year and we’ll be the same age.This is definitely not the right time.But I don’t want to wait.And I’ll be in my fifties before you know it.I need to do this now so you can digest the information before you have a fucking existential crisis and waste what few years I might have left.”

Vanya mouthed a silent _what_?However, her confusion was quickly gone when he grabbed the sides of her face.He was taller than her now, so he had to tilt his head.His mouth aligned with hers and he kissed the ever-living-shit out of her.Only the smacking sound of their lips parting brought her back to reality.

His usual, evil grin perfectly spread across his face.

“Now that my business is handled, anyone else have last minute loose ends to tie up?”

“Ooh, I want that,” Klaus said, darting off and retrieving a cowboy hat.

“Alright,” Five said, lifting the case when everyone once again held hands.“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse to address how the adults barely age, but Five grew a shit-ton between seasons.


End file.
